King Julien
King Julien is a lemur from Dreamworks Animation Madagascar. = The day Alex and his friends came to Madagascar, King Julien and his subjects were enjoying one of their parties when it was invaded by the fossa. When the fossa were scared off by Alex, Julien and his people were hiding in the trees and saw this scene, thinking Alex and his friends were giants from some faraway land, with Julien coming forward and presenting himself as the king of the lemurs — once he had ascertained they were not dangerous by tempting them with Mort. When asked where the people were, Julien pointed to a skeleton of a man caught in a parachute hanging from a tree. Later that night, Julien had a meeting of the lemurs and other creatures of the jungle in the plane. Julien insisted that if they could make friends with Alex and his friends, the fossa would be scared away for good. Maurice was skeptical about this plan, but Julien insisted that, being king, his ideas were the best. Julien's plan failed when Alex started to get out of control and try to hurt the lemurs and his friends. Although Alex then turned back to normal and the fossa were scared away with only the actions of the four main characters and the penguins, Julien took the credits for its success. However, when it went wrong, he did not foist the idea back onto Maurice. When Alex and his friends were ready to go back to New York, Julien gave them his crown; he had already made himself a bigger, better one using a leaf-tailed gecko named Stevie. He Plays Ariscratle In Afican Mammal Age: Continental Drift He is a saber-toothed squirrel He Plays Mushu In Joy (Mulan) He is a dragon He Plays Donkey In Diego (Shrek) Series 1 2 3 and 4 He is a donkey He Plays Hamm In Toon Story, Toon Story 2, and Toon Story 3 He is a piggy bank He Plays General Warren R. Monger In Dogs VS. Wolves He is a General He Plays Cloud Guy in Toons (Trolls) He is a cloud Portrayals In Madagascar (BingBongFansStyle) played by Rafiki Gallery KJN JULIEN 01.png Lemurs.jpg|King Julien and lemurs waving goodbye All_hail_king_julien_.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-1418.jpg Foto-madagascar-3-11-377.jpg E9ec6f81697a.png Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3288.jpg 3717523_orig.jpg|King Julien and Sonya Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9769.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9331.jpg Julien-in-M3-king-julien-official-club-31073575-399-329.png.bmp Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-1184.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5857.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7279.jpg Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Gray Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Primates Category:Mammals Category:Paramount Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:King Julien and Applejack